Quidditch--Post Game Confessions
by Concordis
Summary: A snippet of a scene between H/Hr and R/Lu post their final Quidditch Game against the Slytherins. Will likely be later incorporated to Harry Potter and the Fountain of Hope.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just the song :).

 **A/N: This scene is a future excerpt from my current novel Harry Potter and the Fountain of Hope.** This scene takes place after the Gryffindors win their last Quidditch game for the Cup against the Slytherins (who cheated by recruiting players from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff).

...

 _Weasley is our Queen_

 _Weasley is our Queen_

 _Quidditch runs in her family genes_

 _Weasley is our Queen_

 _Quaffle goes through hoops clean._

 _Despite the Slytherins are very mean_

 _Gryffindors cheer as Red defeats Green_

 _Weasley is our Queen._

For the first time, in Hogwarts a History, will document Gryffindor's Quidditch triumph over all three houses in one single spectacular game. The triumph of their victory was deafening as the Gryffindors marched the team back to the common room for a much overdue celebration. A very flushed Ginny Weasley, her scarlet mane flying in the wind, looking as windswept as ever was being carried on the shoulders of Peakes and Cootes as the Gryffindors sang another chorus of "Weasley is Our Queen!"

 _Weasley is our Queen_

 _Weasley is our Queen_

 _Quidditch runs in her family genes_

 _Weasley is our Queen_

Ron grinned widely as the chorus broke into different harmonies. Each singing their own tune. Lovely nonetheless.

 _Quaffle goes through hoops clean._

 _Despite the Slytherins are very mean_

 _Gryffindors cheer as Red defeats Green_

 _Weasley is our Queen._

As Ron marched amongst the last of the Gryffindors, Luna Lovegood caught him swiftly by the arm. "Hey Ronald," She whispered staring at him with wide blue eyes still wearing her Roaring Lion Hat. "Luna!" Ron choked in surprise. "What are you doing here? Don't you want to be with your own house? I mean after what happened in the game -" Ron stammered nervously. "I mean-I'm sure you'd want to-I mean-they would appreciate it if you were- " "Don't worry, Ronald" She said lightly with a serene smile on her face, "The Ravenclaws are not upset at all. Neither are the Hufflepuffs actually." She continued in her sing-song voice. "We are all quite delighted that Slytherin lost the cup. We would rather let Gryffindor take it than those dirty foul underhanded cheaters." Ron gulped in surprise. "So you're not upset?" Luna shook her dirty long blond hair and smiled prettily. "So, do you want to come celebrate with me? We can go look for Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks together?" She asked in a dreamy voice. "Just the two of us?" Ron's cheeks turned two shades darker than his hair as his teammates giggled and smirked beside him. He protested feebly "I thought they don't exist." "Then, we'll have to find something else to do to occupy our time won't we?" Luna answered brightly, appearing quite unfazed. She took Ron's hand swiftly. Ignoring the laughing and jeering of the rest of the Gryffindor house, together they disappeared down the scenic path into the small woody area by the lake. One blond, the other copper, contrasting brilliantly against the darkening indigo sky. The blue-gray nebula parted beautifully in their wake.

As Harry made his way into the Gryffindor Common Room, rather belated after levitating Malfoy's unconscious body rather roughly, upside down, purposefully banging his arms and legs as often as possible down the corridor and into the Hospital Wing, he was forever surprised by the fervor of his teammates. Peakes and Cootes had taken him by the shoulders and shoved a bottle of butterbeer into his hands. "Courtesy from one special Mr. G. Weasley from Hogsmeade." Cootes grinned mischievously.

 _Flash!_ Harry blinked in surprise as Dennis Creevey nervously took a photo. "I'm sorry Harry; didn't mean to startle you." He rushed an apology, "I wanted to take some photos for the mural I'm making for the graduating class. It's a project my brother Colin talked about before he-" Dennis stuttered. Harry smiled kindly and interjected, "No worries, Dennis. Take as many as you want. Can I ask for a few copies of ones with Ron and Hermione as well?" _Speaking of which, where are those two?_ Harry poked his head above the chattering crowd in search of Ron's gangly form and Hermione's trademark bushy brown hair. He could find neither in the crowd.

"Ha! You should ask that weird Ravenclaw girl Loony Lovegood. She took Ron to the lake. They haven't been back since!" A half inebriated fifth year giggled. Harry turned to her and said sharply, "Her name is Luna. Not Loony. She's our friend-my friend. No one in Gryffindor should ever call her names or make fun of her again." A momentary silence rippled to those surrounding Harry as the rest of the Gryffindor house peered at Harry quizzically. Then, as if this hadn't occurred, the party resumed as Harry set off in search of his other best friend. He walked briefly past by Ginny, who is chatting animatedly with Neville and Dean as well as a few sixth years. Harry grinned amusedly. Ron should be happy that he's currently preoccupied, as the sight of his younger sister being surrounded by boys would probably make his blood boil as such the color of his face would probably match his hair. Feeling relieved that no sign of monsters are present in his chest purring or otherwise, Harry swiftly left the portrait hole, his proud beaming face reflecting brightly against the shining metal of the Quidditch Cup.

As Harry swept through the pale statue guarding the entrance to the Head Quarters, his voice echoed loudly in the empty common room "Hermione. Are you here, Hermione?" Silence greeted him. In his haste, he almost fell through the covert trapdoor in front of the Head Girl's room. Sighing in frustration, Harry glanced down at the wrist watch Hermione had given him for his 18th birthday. The tiny emerald dials reflected in his eyes. _Wait a minute_ , he thought of the spell that Hermione had taught him. " _I charmed the watch so you can use it to track anyone you wish..._ " Hermione's voice floated into his mind. "Inveniente Hermione!" Harry whispered. The emerald dial glowed before spinning quickly towards the northern staircase. Harry rushed out of the Head Quarters in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

When Harry climbed the final staircase to the Astronomy Tower, he was not surprised as he found Hermione standing alone by the tower glancing forlornly into the coming twilight. "Hermione?" Harry called out as he walked up beside her. "What are you doing here by yourself? I was looking all over for you at the party." A slight breeze blew gently through them as Hermione answered with a touch of melancholy. "Nothing, I just didn't want to be in there, when-" Hermione's stops abruptly, "I just didn't feel like celebrating after so much has happened. I wanted to find some peace and quiet so I can remember Hogwarts one last time before we leave here forever." Hermione answered truthfully. Harry nodded in agreement. "I reckon Ron might've felt the same. Luna took him to the forest by the lake. Although frankly, I'm not exactly sure what they're doing, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." Harry joked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched as she suppressed a grin. _Finally_ , Harry relaxed, _she's smiling_. He stood peacefully next to Hermione as he too took in the scene in front of him. The blue-gray nebula had dispersed as a small ray of sunshine peeked through the darkening sky. The lake water reflected beautifully against the darkening indigo. A single rainbow arched gracefully in the mist. It was lovely.

Harry was about to comment on the view when Hermione steeled herself and asked briskly, "And you and Ginny?" She turned away and cringed, as if regretting bringing up the topic. "What?" Harry looked at her in surprise and shock. "There is no me and Ginny. There hasn't been all year." Harry quickly blurted. "I know, but that was because of Voldemort." Hermione went on businesslike. Her face struggled to remain impassive as her voice raised an octave, "Well, now that Ginny is back to normal, I'm sure you two will be back together in no time." She gave him a forced grin as she struggled to maintain her composure. If not for the slight tremor in her voice, Harry might have been fooled. "What are you talking about?" He asked, genuinely confused, "Ginny and I are not getting back together. Why would you think so?" Hermione blinked as she continued in an oddly formal voice, "Well, it's obvious isn't it? That you two are meant to be." Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. Hermione rolled her eyes, "You've both been possessed by Voldemort. You've both been horcruxes. You've both made numerous sacrifices for your friends, family, and the wizarding world...and, well, you both are excellent at Quidditch." She finished rather lamely.

Harry was bewildered. Hermione had thought he and Ginny are getting back together? "Is that why you didn't show up to the party?" Harry ventured. "You assumed Ginny and I-?" He could have laughed with disbelief. "Well the last time, I attended one of these parties, you did snog each other senseless." Hermione said defensively. "It's not as if I do not have my reasons..." "Is that all you can come up with?" Harry asked barely suppressing a smirk. "Quidditch and Voldemort, I'm afraid, does not make a loving relationship." Harry returned. _I shared more with you than I ever could with anyone else..._ Harry added silently.

As if reading his mind, Hermione turned towards him. Her expression softened naturally. "Remember what happened on this tower?" Harry said quietly. She nodded softly wiping a tear from her shining brown eyes, "Dumbledore died-at the hands of Malfoy and Snape. Oh Harry-I'm so sorry for bringing you up here..." She sniffled quietly. "True, but not only that." Harry reminiscenced, "I'm talking about our first year. Do you remember Norbert? Or should I say Norberta? We saved a baby dragon in our very first year together." Hermione nodded smiling fondly at the memory, "True, but unfortunately, you left your invisibility cloak here, and afterwards, we got caught by Snape." Harry grinned nostalgically. "And what about Sirius and Buckbeak? We saved them both using your time-turner in our third year." Harry reminiscenced fondly, "He was so happy and said that you were the brightest witch of your age." Hermione blushed and grinned subconsciously. "I miss him. _I miss you_." Harry whispered.

Hermione glanced at him, her face an expression of surprise and _dare he say_ , hope? Harry continued, "It's you Hermione. It has been you for a very long time. In fact, I am almost certain that it has always been you." Harry felt the sudden rush, the _need_ to let her know. "You're the one who's always by my side. No matter what happens, even when the whole world turns their back on me. You've always been there for me, helping me, supporting me. No one else could even compare." Harry answered truthfully. "You're also the only one who sees me as Harry, not the boy-who-lived, not the famous Harry Potter, just Harry." Harry said with emotion. For once, Hermione looks as though she has trouble speaking. "It's been coming on so gradually, that I hardly realized it myself." Harry continued bravely, "But, it's true. I love you, Hermione. I've always loved you. I am in love with you." Hermione could scarcely breathe. For a second, both of them lost their words, each struggling to comprehend the coming change in the dynamic of their friendship. From this moment onward, Harry and Hermione are no longer solely best friends. They are lovers and each other's soulmate.

As the last ray of sunshine settled over the darkening horizon, Harry and Hermione turned towards each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Emerald meets hazel as they each affirmed to the other that their feelings are mutual. With the little courage he has left, Harry narrowed the distance between them. As their eyes fluttered close and their lips met gently together, Harry felt a surge of powerful emotion coursing through him. _Pure Bliss_. At this moment, he knew he could have produced the world's best Patronus. The feeling coursing through them is not only the love they feel for each other. It is magic.

~fin

A/N: Please review if you have any advice or suggestions. I would love to get more ideas on how to write my novel :).


End file.
